


Lost And Found

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Night Sun Tarot Deck
Genre: Age Difference, Fae & Fairies, Healing, High Fantasy, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The Knight had thought the Page to be merely a lost child at first... but he was no child, and there was more to him than the warrior first thought...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Dear shadow_lover, I couldn't resist writing you a little extra treat! I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

When the Knight found the boy wandering, ragged and shoeless through the wilderness, he thought him to be a mere child at first. Slim of body, with the palest, most delicate skin the Fae warrior had ever seen and large, dark soulful eyes that seemed to have beheld more than anyone so young ever should have viewed, he had believed the lad to be no more than in his early teens at most.

But as the boy slowly began to break his silence, sipping from the flask of strong, enchanted wine that the Knight offered him as a buffer against the cold, it became apparent that he was almost of age. His mind was sharp and his words were eloquent, and his slight build was due to the fact that he was mortal, and had endured years of poverty and a hard life before he had been discovered on the streets by servants of a great warlord and chosen to become a page.

His tale unfolded slowly, and he spoke of horrors that the Knight had seen amongst mankind more than once. There had been a bloody battle, leaving all his comrades slain and this slender waif as the sole witness and survivor.

As they travelled southward on the Knight’s magnificent charger, the Knight intended to find the nearest human village and leave the boy with the first kind benefactors he could find to care for him. But with nightfall bringing a golden moon and stars that glittered like cold diamonds, and with the boy curled up beside the Knight under the warmth of the Faerie hero’s thick red velvet cloak, the Knight began to stir with a desire that he had never anticipated.

Despite his pure intentions, the Knight was tempted to carry the boy back to his own realm, and offer the lad a position as page to the Queen of the Fae. And if he did, when the young one was finally a man, the Knight would lightly touch him with his flaming wand, granting him from that moment on a life of immortality and eternal love.


End file.
